


Heiress Angelina

by CanIPayYouInGay



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIPayYouInGay/pseuds/CanIPayYouInGay
Summary: THIS IS BASED ON ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE, GO READ THEIR WORK: Princess Angelina Salazar by BisexualYakko.Like the original work, Dot was taken in by King Salazar as a baby. Yakko and Wakko are not part of this story.At 17 years old, Angelina is preparing to take over Warnerstock, but a boy she just met is becoming a distraction.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualYakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualYakko/gifts).



> THIS IS BASED ON ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE, GO READ THEIR WORK: Princess Angelina Salazar by BisexualYakko.

Angelina laid motionless in bed. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her and only half of her face wasn't in her pillow, allowing her to open one eye and see the morning sunlight on the walls.

She contemplated getting up, but she was not looking forward to the day's activities. Today was her 17th birthday, which meant a grand party with the wealthiest local. But really, it meant standing in the thrown room for hours, meeting stuck up snobs that she had no interest in, and wearing an uncomfortable dress that she couldn't even stretch in.

Maybe if she acted like this were any other day of the year, King Salazar would just forget about the whole thing. Though, she knew she was fantasizing, at best. The invitations were already sent out and the grand hall was already decorated, if the black and red ribbons and a tasteless ice sculpture could be considered decorations. 

A knock at the door called her attention. Maybe if she didn't respond, they'd go away. She wrapped her blanket even tighter around herself.

To her mild displeasure, the door opened. A short, hefty toon woman let herself in. "Time to get up." Angelina just could get mad at her soft, loving voice.

She pushed her entire face into the pillow, muffling her own voice, though, it was still clear enough to understand, "Nanny, I don't want to get up."

Her nanny put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Young lady, the king is waiting for you to come to breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." She lied, which earned her blanket to be swiftly pulled away. The cold air made her jump. 'First day of Spring, my ass!' She thought to herself. 

"Up and at 'em! Can't keep his Majesty waiting." Nanny walked to the closet and started pulling out clothes.

Meanwhile, Angelina lazily made her way to the vanity. She sat in the chair and crossed her arms over the desk, letting her head lay on them, ready to fall back asleep. She felt a tap on the back of her neck, telling her to sit up straight. Instead, she held her head up with her elbows, while Nanny started brushing the knots out of her hair.

Angelina glared at her own reflection, hating the way her hair began to take shape. It always stuck up around her cheeks, giving her a 'cute' appearance, and it wouldn't stay down, no matter how she brushed it. If she could just cut it all off, she would, but she knew it would probably end in disaster. 

Next, she had to put her dress on. A tedious task that she hated. Sparing the details, it was a lot of layers, buttons, and ties. She was sure that no one had to have taken as long as she did just to put on an outfit. Except, maybe, Salazar, but he loved dressing more extravagantly than anyone else in a room. 

"Ok! I'm ready!" Angelina tried to exit the room as quickly as the she could walk in her dress.

"Ah ah ah!" Nanny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to sit on the bed.

Angelina huffed, "I don't want to wear the shoes…" She crossed her arms and glared at her own feet, peaking from beneath the dress.

"You'll look like a fool without any." The woman walked back to the closet, retrieving a pair of red heels. She walked back to her and leaned down to help put them on.

"I don't see why I need them, I'm going to be standing in the same spot all day. No one will even notice." As the shoes finished being put on, Angelina stood up, immediately wincing from the feeling, "And they're uncomfortable."

"The king will notice, and he'll be very upset with me if I don't dress you properly."

Her expression fell, "Sorry… I don't want you to get into trouble." She hoped her apology sounded as genuine as it was meant to be. Nanny truly was the only person who showed that she cared for the young girl.

"Ya' know, you're gonna have to learn to do all of this on your own, soon." Nany said, as she tidied the room a bit.

It was a thought that she didn't like to worry about, but Angelina know it was true. In a year, she'll be 18 and she wouldn't need a nanny anymore. This woman, who's raised her since she was a baby, the only person who's ever offered her a shoulder to cry on, would be gone, a year from now.

"I don't mean to scare you, I just don't want to leave you unprepared."

"I know…" Angelina stared coldly at the ground. "But it doesn't exactly make me feel better."

Nanny sighed, "I have a surprise for you." She said with caution, only hoping that it would cheer her up.

"Really!?" She beamed, all negative thoughts immediately disappeared, "What is it!?" She would have jumped where she stood if it weren't for the shoes.

"It's for later." Nanny pointed at the girl, giving her a dirty look, which made her chuckle excitedly. "You'll have to wait 'till after your party."

Angelina's face fell slightly, "But you'll have gone home by then."

"Actually, I'm staying just to make sure you get your present. It'll be waiting in the kitchen when you're done."

"Oh? Can I assume my surprise is food, then?" She teased.

"No hints! Go to breakfast!" Nanny pointed toward the door.

Angelina laughed as she walked out of the room. Nanny followed after her, only to go down the hall in the opposite direction, "Be on your best behavior, today!" She shouted as she began to dissappear around the corner.

"Yes, ma'am!" 

And so, the day would only be downhill from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina walked down the same path she did every morning. The one that led here to the dining room, where, like every other morning, the king was already sitting at the head of the table. He had his elbows on the table and his hands intertwined with eachother in front of his face. Anyone who didn't know him as well as she did would have thought he was praying, but she knew this was him getting impatiently waiting for her.

She hurried to her seat next to him. The heals of her shoes clicked with every step she took. The noise clearly alerted him that she was here, his eyes moved to watch her as the rest of his body stayed still.

Angelina finally made it to her seat, feeling his eyes burn a hole into her, "I'm sorry I'm late…" She tried not to look him in the eye.

Salazar sat up straight and closed his eyes, giving himself a powerful appearance, "You have nothing to apologize for, my dear."

She looked up at him, almost surprised that he didn't remind her that being tardy was unacceptable behavior. He was probably just going easy on her since it was her birthday.

He snapped his fingers in the air, the room was so quiet, that it echoed. Instantly, a servant walked in, pushing a cart with two covered plates. The man made quick work, putting the plates in front of them, uncovering their meals, and taking the cart out of the room.

The two of them started eating with minimal eye contact and no sound other than their forks occasionally hitting their plates. 

"I see you've decided to wear shoes today." Salazar commented. 

"Yes, sir." She responded, still not looking up at him.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Angelina finish her breakfast, "May I be excused?"

Salazar put his utensils down, practically ignoring her question. He stood from his seat, intimidatingly tall, "Follow me."

She quickly stood up and tried to keep up with his long strides. And the shoes weren't helping at all. Though, she could argue that he was wearing heels, too. After a short way of traveling, she could tell that she was being led to the Thrown room. That was the last place she wanted to be today, and she thought she'd at least have a few hours of her own free time before the party would start.

"Angelina." He stopped her, right before the two of them went through the closed doors, "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm bring you here for."

Not that it was that impressive to guess, anyone would have been naturally curious. Though, she had lived with the king her entire life. He was the only family she knew, despite that fact that they were clearly different species. So, of course, he could tell that she was curious, even though he hadn't turned around to look at her. In turn, she could tell he was excited, even with that constant, stoic expression.

They hardly talked, or even saw eachother around the castle, except during breakfast or her lessons. She could see that he was eager, even with really looking at his face, which only made her more curious. And he could tell her answer to his question, without even hearing her speak.

"I've had a present made for you." He turned to her, a smirk started to form on his face.

Angelina stared at him with intrigue, he'd never been this happy to give her a birthday present before. It almost made her want to get excited, too, hoping it wasn't another ice sculpture, like every year.

Salazar opened the door and ushered her in. The room was decorated exactly the same as every other party she's had. At least a dozen old grandfather clocks along the walls. Tables were set to the sides of the giant room, covered in red clothes and finger foods. The pillars were lined with red and black ribbons, almost like a child's party, except for the colors. And the floor was emptied, giving room for the guests to dance.

Angelina would point out that it looked exactly the same, but this time there was no Giant ice sculpture in the middle of the room. There was one thing added that caught her eye, thought. Right next to Salazar's thrown, we're she usually stood by his side.

Her eyes widened and she slowly approached the gift, not knowing what to say. The king followed behind her, proud of himself. She stared at it for a few more seconds, then turned back to him, "Is this for me?"

"Of course, my dear! You know I wouldn't let anyone else rule by my side." He gracefully sat in his thrown and looked at her expecting.

She followed his lead by sitting in her own new thrown. It was almost an exact copy of his own, only smaller. She laid both of her hands on the armrests, the way that she's seen the king do all of the time.

"You feel powerful, don't you?" Salazar stared ahead, into the decorated room.

Angelina looked at him as he continued. "Angelina, you'll be 18 in a year?"

She didn't answer, she knew he was trying to get to a point. 

"You'll be old enough to take my thrown, if anything happened to me." That comment was a little concerning. "You'll have to get used to that power."

"Sir?" She decided to speak up. "Is there something the matter with you?"

"Of course not. My reign will be long and prosperous, without any doubt. I'm simply thinking of the future." He stood up. "Some day, I will die."

Angelina rose from her seat, feeling unsettled. She always knew Salazar as a proud man, who'd never talked this way to her.

"There are a lot rumors of rebellion, it seems that a lot of people don't want me in power."

"Rebellion?"

"There's no need to worry. I've had a plan for the past 17 years." He turned to look at her, catching her off guard. "You live very comfortably here, don't you?"

"Yes." She answered, though, it sounded more like a question. 

Salazar stared daggers at her. Before she realized it, he marched toward her. Her first instinct was to back away, which made her fall back into her seat.

He came face-to-face with her, only inches away, "You know more about me than anyone. You may even know more about this castle than I." He practically snarled at her, only getting her face full of fear in return.

"I've trusted you with more information than even my most trusted advisors. If anything happened to me, I've made sure the same will happen to you, tenfold." He stood up straight, giving her room to breath. "But if I were to die of natural causes, you will take my place. Do I make myself clear?"

Well, she definitely had some questions, but for now, she'd heard enough, "Y-yes!"

"Good." He turned and started walking away, "I will see you back here before the party starts. Don't make a habit of being late today."


End file.
